


Divine Punishment

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Reincarnating [2]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan yah—mungkin inilah hukuman terberat baginya; keteguhan hatinya diuji saat hendak bereinkarnasi. Selera humor Chief of Heaven, di mata Landkarte, terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: sekali lagi, masih punya mangaka aslinya. Saya cuma hobi nulis fic dan enggak dapat keuntungan materiil apa-apa.
> 
> Warning: (lagi-lagi) spoiler kapitel 94. www
> 
> Listening to: Tenbatsu - Soraru ft. Mafumafu /ahay /plak

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semua ini hukuman dari langit.

 

Ialah ‘kecacatan’ yang menyebabkan Verloren jatuh dari Surga, menyebar perasaan negatif ke hati manusia. Lalu saat dibentuk tujuh dewa dari pecahan Verloren, ialah yang bertugas untuk memurnikan jiwa (ironi, memang, kalau dipikir lagi sekarang). Dan itu belum menghitung saat ia memutuskan untuk mengkhianati semuanya—membunuh mereka yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga, mengambil penglihatan sosok yang ia anggap saudaranya sendiri…

 

(sesuatu di sudut pikirannya mengatakan hanya ‘saudara’ saja tidak cukup; hubungan antara dirinya dan pengemban titel ‘Ea’ itu sudah terlalu sulit untuk didefinisikan dalam kata-kata. Landkarte memilih bungkam menyikapi hal ini, mengabaikan suara-suara itu, dan lanjut berjalan menuju tempat jiwanya akan bereinkarnasi tanpa ada niat untuk melihat ke belakang)

 

Sosok tinggi besar yang menjaga pintu masuk menatapnya tanpa emosi. “Kau sudah siap untuk dilahirkan kembali?”

 

Anggukan singkat. Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

 

“Apa kau yakin?”

 

Kepalanya sudah setengah jalan mengangguk ketika tangannya mulai gemetaran.

 

“Kau tidak akan ingat apapun setelahnya.”

 

Landkarte menggertakkan giginya. Ingin rasanya ia membalas dengan, “Aku tahu itu!”, tetapi kenapa rahangnya tiba-tiba terasa berat begini?

 

(“Sudah kubilang, kau belum siap.”

 

“Diamlah.”

 

“Kau belum siap untuk melupakan semuanya.”

 

“Kubilang diam—“

 

“Kau belum siap untuk melupakan Ea.”

 

Landkarte terdiam, tidak sanggup melawan suara hatinya sendiri. Terkadang, kejujuran itu lebih terasa tajam tusukannya ketimbang ujung sabit ketujuh dewa kematian)

 

 _Jangan lihat ke belakang,_ begitu perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri. _Jangan lihat ke belakang. Terus maju ke depan, siapkan dirimu untuk lupa semuanya._ Ditariknya napas panjang meski sebenarnya tidak perlu. _Jangan lihat ke belakang—_

 

“Kutanya sekali lagi.”

 

Landkarte menyalahkan sang Chief of Heaven saat sudut matanya menangkap siluet pohon besar tempatnya dan Ea bercengkrama tadi.

 

“Apa kau sudah siap bereinkarnasi?”

 

Bagaimana jika berbohong untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Apakah ia akan dimarahi untuk hal ini saat dirinya di masa depan kembali kemari?

 

“—aku siap.”

 

Ia sudah tidak bisa kembali berlari meminta bantuan Ea lagi ‘kan, sekarang?

 

**.**

 

(dan yah—mungkin inilah hukuman terberat baginya; keteguhan hatinya diuji saat hendak bereinkarnasi. Selera humor Chief of Heaven, di mata Landkarte, terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan)

 

.

 

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> sumber inspirasi: dua lagu yang saya dengerin waktu ngebut bikin fic ini setelah di-message Faye-san soal 07-Ghost. Plotbunny berlompatan, dan yah... terima kasih sudah mampir? /plak
> 
> btw, nyaris lupa. Judul 'Divine Punishment' diambil dari judul lagu 'Tenbatsu' (Divine Punishment). Liriknya ditulis Mafumafu, dinyanyiin Soraru di album Yuudamari no Shiori. Sekian. /kabur


End file.
